Cold Case Blues
by crazy-insanity671
Summary: Her Father Died Bravely, she remembers how he died, the killer was never caught... Now years later he's back and she doesn't want to remember what happened... Greg X OC


_**Cold Case Blues**_

The scene before her was gruesome. Entrails covered the ground around the two dead bodies, along with their ligaments. The young cop sighed and radioed it in back to the station. She placed the police tape around the area, but spread it out a little more to give the C.S.I.'s space to work. She didn't have to wait long before more cops and the CSI's showed up. She watched from the side lines as they set to work, her eyes trailed over the crime scene, which was pushed off to the side of a road. Her eyes stopped on something shining in the morning sun, she walked over to it gaining the attention of the CSI's, and she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped when she reached a blood covered chainsaw. She turned her head slightly; a feeling of déjà vu overcame her.

"Good eye,"

A male's voice said behind her causing her to jump back into reality and turn around to fully see the male that followed her over, deep brown eyes and sandy brown hair that looked like he just got out of bed. He stood at least 6 foot even holding a camera in hand he maneuvered around her and snapped pictures of the chain saw.

"Officer Scott?"

A new voice made it self knew, she turned around to find another man, black hair and brown eyes as well, only to her they didn't shine as much as the other mans.

"Yes?"

"Nick Stokes, you found the body?"

"Yes, I was doing my usual rounds and I saw the car with the door open and went to take a look at the car. There was a heavy amount of blood on the diver's seat, and blood splatter on the window, so I saw the blood trail go down her and I followed it. And then I found the bodies."

She explained trying to give every detail she remembered, trying to be helpful and make their job a little easier.

"Anything else?"

She taught for a second thinking over her routine and then the chainsaw and the washing of déjà vu that overcame her.

"I fell like this isn't the first type of killing this city has seen."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger, my father had to take me out on one of his beats…That was about 14 years ago, but it was around this area, I think,"

She stopped and stood on her tippy toes and spotted the wood barn that was placed not far away on the other side, Nick followed her gaze and saw it.

"What about it?"

She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes trying to remember what had happen that day; she pushed aside her feelings and went on with it.

"In that barn a woman had called for help saying her husband was killed and hacked apart by a man with a chainsaw, my father responded, telling me to stay in the car… It's just the chainsaw looks familiar is all."

She left out the part that had changed her and her brother's life forever; there was no need to let the CSI know what had happened, fully, that night.

"We'll stay in touch,"

Nick walked back to the main crime scene talking to a man with graying hair when he got their. She turned her attention to the other man; he was placing the chainsaw in a box labeled evidence. He turned his head and smiled,

"I don't think I've introduced myself, Greg Sanders, CSI."

"Stephanie Scott, LVPD."

Weeks had passed and more bodies were popping up and half the time Stephanie kept finding them meaning she got to see Greg more often then when she didn't find the bodies.

"You seem to be a body magnet."

Came his voice from behind her, she turned around and saw Greg with his usual smile, even if it was 2 in the morning.

"I must be,"

"Alright break it up,"

"Morning to you too Stokes, Brown."

She greeted the other two CSI's as they made their way down the hill to the body. She had grown a little close to the night shift of the CSI over the last few weeks and they seemed to like her as well. Stephanie had always like science and she mastered in Chemistry in her college years and minored in physiology.

"Morning Sunshine, are you going to lead us to the body?"

Warrick asked flashing her a smile, which she returned before turning around and leading them to the severed body…

"He's broken his pattern."

Warrick and Nick gave her a 'what?' look, meaning she needed to explain herself.

"Well he always leaves two bodies, and there's only one here, so he's broken his pattern."

"What if the body is spread out?"

Greg asked snapping photos,

"He still broke his pattern; he places them together, from 2 feet to as much as 2 yards away from each other."

"So what changed?"

"Morning Grissom. Sarah."

"Your very smart, Stephanie. Have you been following the case?"

Grissom asked looking at the police officer; if anything he could use a bright young girl in the lab.

"My father worked the case before it went cold some years back, and I just have the pleasure of finding the bodies."

"Who's your father?"

Stephanie inwardly flinched at Sarah's question.

"Bryce Scott,"

"Greg what are you doing?"

Nick and Warrick walked into the Greg's lab area and the blaring music of Marilyn Manson's song 'Sweet Dreams (Are made of this).'

"I thought the name Bryce Scott sounded familiar, so I did some research and found out that he's a legend, working and saving some many lives, his death just seems so out of line. He was the last victim of the C.S.K (Chain Saw Killer), which was about 14 years ago."

"Hold on, Stephanie said that her father took her on a beat 14 years ago. So she-"

"Probably saw the killer, "

Grissom walked in and shut off the music looking at the three men in the lab.

"Go bring her in"

"I think I should ask her…"

Greg said, breaking the silence between Catharine, Nick, Sarah, Warrick and himself. Catharine looked at him,

"I think I can do it, Stephanie and I get along great…"

She signed and let Greg take over the questioning. He walked in and saw the worry and confusion on her face and a small smile lay on his face.

"You're not in trouble, or a suspect."

He reassured her taking a seat across from her. He let the silence settle between them before he went on,

"Stephanie, remember when we first meet?"

"Yes…"

"That day you told Nick about the day your father took you on a beat with him and he had to go to the barn, you remember?"

She nodded her head, she knew where this was heading and she could fill the emotions take her over.

"Can you go back and remember the details of the day,"

She felt the tears peek out of her eyes, she didn't want to remember. It took her years before she could sleep peacefully and not wake up screaming. She felt a hand on hers, she looked up and noticed Greg had moved over next to her and held her hand.

"I know it's hard, but you saw the killer and y-you could help solve this case… Do it for your father."

She took a deep breath and exhaled going back to that day.

_ The sun was setting, coloring the sky in different hues. I looked out my window, while singing quietly to Dream On… My father had to take me on a beat tonight, since my brother Jayden was on an overnight field trip with his school. It's not that I mind, it was fun to go with my father, it was something different each time I went. I opened my mouth to say something when his radio went off reporting about a dead body and one \ woman alive. He gazed my way and placed on his sirens._

"_Baby Girl, I want you to stay hidden alright. I'll be right back,"_

_I nodded my head and sunk into the seat, I watched him draw his gun and moved towards the barn, another police car rode up and two more people got out and followed my father into the barn… _

_ It was silent, my heart rate increased and I tripled checked to see if the doors were locked, they were like the other two times I checked. The sun was starting to set into the horizon; I heard several gun shots and a rip of a chain saw… Slowly I looked out the window and saw on of the other two police officers run out to his car, a young man followed behind him. He wore blue jean overalls covered by a blood stained apron, his sandy brown hair drenched to the max with more blood. I felt sick, the blood dripped down his body and onto the floor. I ducked down low when the cop came close, the sound of the chain saw came closer followed by a blood turning scream. Tears fell down my face, it faded. I looked up to find my father limping out of the barn, covered in blood and he had a big gash from his right shoulder to left hip, his uniformed in tatters, and his gun pointed shakily at the man. The killer smiled and revved the chain saw to life once more. I wanted to scream, wanted to do something. I watched as the man chopped up my father's body and left it there to rot. The killer ran into the barn and never cam back out… _

"Later they found me with blood smeared everywhere…"

Her voice trailed off, her tears dripped down her face, and Greg held her close petting down her hair as she cried. He looked over at the double sided glass and nodded.

"So if he was twenty then, he's close to forty now."

"I'll go back to the barn and see if there's a passage that goes somewhere,"

"I'll come too."

Nick and Warrick grabbed their gear and walked out of the building, leaving Grissom to pounder to himself….

"Come on, they found the location of the house."

"Alright, time to take this sick bastard down,"

Stephanie loaded her gun and placed it in her holder, grapping her jacket that was on the near by chair she walked out with Greg and got into her car.

"Meet you there."

"Not if I beat you first!"

"Is that a challenge Steph?"

"Yup, whatcha gonna do about it? Go back to your lab and cry?"

"No, I'm going to beat you."

The two smiled, Greg needed something to left her broken sprit and he just did. Sirens blared down the freeway, zooming in and out of cars like a double helix. Stephanie had beat Greg by a good minute, Nick and Warrick were their already as well as Brass.

"Nick and Stephanie you take the back, Greg and Warrick the side, I'll take the front. Everyone else split up and cover perimeter."

Brass order and everyone nodded, adenine was coursing throw her veins as she and Nick took the back porch and slowly walked into the house.

"Clear,"

"Clear,"

The two meet up with the other three,

"You two upstairs, the rest with me."

This time it was Greg and Stephanie going up stairs, the smell of dead bodies became promoted as the ascended farther up the stairs.

"Smell that?"

"Ye, more dead bodies, Doc's going to have a field day,"

The two became silent again as the split and took different sections. Stephanie took the right while Greg took the left. She entered what looked like to be the master bedroom, dried blood covered every inch of the room, the only thing in the room was a king sized bed, surprisingly not covered in blood, and a big dresser.

"It's clear on that side,"

She motioned to the dresser, and he moved slowly to it taking the other side of it,

"You know, after this…want to go out for diner?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Y-"

A pound up above stopped his voice, he motioned to the dresser, she grabbed a handle, as did he, they opened it and two bodies fell out.  
>"Fresh"<p>

Another sound from above. Stephanie walked slowly out and looked for any indications for an attic, she found a lever but was too short to reach it.

"Here,"

Greg pulled it down and the smell of bodies become more profound,

"Let me go first,"

She nodded and followed him up…

"Hello my dear."

She turned and saw him, only he had graying hair and winkles, but he still wore the blue jean overalls and blood stained apron.

"Hands up,"

"My, my, my, that's no way to treat an aging man is it?"

"No but a serial killer, yes."

The man chuckled and got up off his chair,

"Freeze!"

"You boy shut up,"

"Stephanie? Greg?"

"Up here Nick,"

"Well I'll be, more folks! And they all be willin' too,"

He reached for the chain saw on the oak desk,

"Stop or I'll shot"

"Wouldn't you, get dear ole revenge on me, for killin' yo daddy… That ain't gonna bring 'um back."

She looked taken back by his words; he chuckled and turned around to face her,

"That's right, I saw ya little self hidin' in ya daddies car. You was pretty back then too. I can only image the therapy ya had to go through, ha-ha, yo daddy he pray'd I won't take ya and kill ya like them others. So I didn't, he was a fine man. Respect is what I had for 'um, but I think I'm gonna have to break that little promise,"

He reached for the chain saw slowly gripping the handle and revving it up,

"Drop the weapon"

"Like I said, I'm gonna have to break her daddies promise,"

He inched forward, but was stopped cold when a single gun shot was fired. His body fell to the ground the chain saw cutting away at his stomach,

"Greg get her out of here, now!"

He pulled at her hand and they went back out of the attic,

"Greg,"

"Shh it's okay,"

He held her close when they got outside, he lead her to his car and sat her down, he took her hands and rubbed that with his.

"About diner,"

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to as-"

"When?"

"What?"

"When? I would love to out for dinner with you,"

She gave a small smile as she watched his face light up…  
>"Tomorrow"<p>

She placed a kiss on his cheek, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Greg…"

He chuckled and held her closer to him, ignoring the sirens and calls.

"I think I am too,"


End file.
